Slumber Party Gone Wrong
by IronMansGirl
Summary: When the female cast members of the infamous Hunger Games get together for a sleepover they learn of the game Triple Dog and the damages it can cause. *Slight Joshifer*


Once upon a time on the last night on the set of the Hunger Games, Leven Rambin(Glimmer) decides to host a slumber party. She has invited: Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss), Isabelle Fuhrman (Clove), Jacqueline Emerson (FoxFace), Elizabeth Banks (Effie) and Latarsha Rose (Portia). What the girls don't know is that she has a special game planned.

As soon as everyone got to Leven's trailer (it was a really big trailer.) all the girls sat down and ate pizza and other junk that wasn't good for you. Leven stood up and cleared her throat.

"Who's up for a game of Triple Dog?" Leven (Glimmer) said.

"Would someone like to tell me what Triple Dog is?" Jennifer (Katniss) asked.

"Everyone gets a dare and gives one, you get to pick who dares you, anyone who refuses or fails to do their dare must have their head shaved, and everything will be recorded." Leven (Glimmer) explained.

Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Um...what if we don't want to participate in the game?" Jennifer (Katniss) asked.

"Oh, you're going to be in this. Whether you like it or not." Leven replied which caused everyone to gulp slightly.

_"Damn..."_

"Alright, b*tches. Time to throw out our possessions." Leven (Glimmer) said.

Everybody started to toss out their money and their electronics. Jennifer (Katniss) was slowly starting to not like this game. She tossed out into the middle a couple five dollar bills and her Iphone. Elizabeth (Effie) was really not liking this game for the simple fact that she can make do without any money but her phone? Oh hell no.

"So, who's going first?" Jennifer (Katniss) asked.

Everybody looked at each other.

"I'll pick on Isabelle." Leven (Glimmer) said.

Isabelle (Clove) gasped."What? Why me?"

"Because you're an easy target of course." Leven (Glimmer) said.

Isabelle (Clove) groans."Fine! What's the dare?"

Leven (Glimmer) smirks."I triple dog dare you to..."

All Jennifer (Katniss) could think was how lucky she was that she didn't have to go first. At least not going first gives her the chance to see how this game really falls out. Isabelle went into the bathroom with her phone and the rest of the girls followed with a video camera of Leven's. The dare involves Isabelle being naked. What fun.

_"Run around the set naked."_

The girls walked outside of the trailer with Isabelle (Clove), only covered by a towel. Isabelle (Clove) started to cry and wine about how she was Christian and how wrong it was. The girls finally managed to get her out of the towel and she began to run.

"Oh my god someone could see me" Isabelle (Clove) said as she ran around the set.

"Suck it up Isabelle, it's the dare" Leven (Glimmer) replied back with a smirk as she followed her around on her scooter

"I could get arrested or something" Isabelle (Clove) cried out.

"It the dare so suck it up." Leven (Glimmer) replied.

The group of girls finally made their way back into Leven's trailer and took their usual places.

"Alright, who's next?" Elizabeth (Effie) asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Alright, i'll pick on... Jennifer." Elizabeth (Effie) said.

"M-me...?" Jennifer (Katniss) said.

"Yes, you." Elizabeth (Effie) sighed

Oh boy.. Jennifer (Katniss) thought to herself

Elizabeth (Effie) thought for a minute but then smiled.

"I triple dog dare you to..."

This can't be happening... Jennifer thought

"Uh...i...i don't think i can do that." Jennifer (Katniss) replied.

"You have to do it. It's a dare." Elizabeth (Effie) said.

"Do it or we shave that precious hair of yours." Leven (Glimmer) piped up.

Jennifer (Katniss) sighed.

_"Stay inside Josh Hutcherson (Peeta)'s closet in his trailer until midnight, wearing the most revealing bikini in Leven's closet." _

"Are you doing it or what, Jennifer?" Leven (Glimmer) asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" Elizabeth (Effie) piped up.

"Maybe...maybe she shouldn't." Isabelle (Clove) replied.

"C'mon you babies. It's a dare." Jacqueline (FoxFace) said.

"What's it going to be, Jennifer (Katniss)? Dare or shave?" Leven (Glimmer) said.

"Come on Ladies let's make our way to Josh's trailer" Leven (Glimmer) said.

They all began to walk until they reached his trailer. Leven (Glimmer) and Elizabeth (Effie) were desperately trying to think of reasons to get Josh (Peeta) and anybody else out of his trailer. Finally Leven (Glimmer) had something. She knocked on the door and Josh appeared.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Josh ("Peeta) asked as he watched Leven (Glimmer)

"There are some guys up at the front of the lot, and they say they need you, just delivering a message." Leven (Glimmer) replied.

"Alright guys let's go…" Josh (Peeta) replied as he gestured to Liam (Gale) and Jake (Marvel), who happen to be playing video games with Josh (Peeta)

As soon as they couldn't see the guys any more they snuck into the trailer trying to find the closet. They shoved Jennifer (Katniss) in.

"Send us a pic every 30 minutes so we know you're still in here." Elizabeth (Effie) said before she shut the door.

"Fine..." Jennifer (Katniss) said sounding very pissed off.

"Jacqueline (FoxFace), you're next." Isabelle (Clove) said.

"I triple dog dare you to."

"You want me to what?" Jacqueline (FoxFace) asked.

_"Break into Gary's office and break his only award."_

"That shouldn't be difficult right, Jacqueline?" Leven (Glimmer) asked.

Jacqueline (FoxFace) sighed."Fine. But, how do you expect me to break into his office anyways?" Jacqueline (FoxFace) asked.

"That's easy. My uncle's a lock smith and he taught me a thing or two about picking locks" Isabelle (Clove) piped up with a smirk.

Jacqueline (FoxFace) groaned as she and the other girls walked around to find Gary, the director's office. As soon as they found it, Isabelle pulled out some bobby pins and began to shimmy the lock. Being as brilliant as she was had no problem picking it in under a minute or so. Anyone could tell how hesitant Jacqueline (FoxFace) was about breaking in. But that was the game, right? And she really didn't want her head shaved. They all walked into Gary's office as Jacqueline (FoxFace) ferociously looked for that dumb award. She found it.

Jacqueline (FoxFace) stood there while holding the award. She was really not liking this but she had to do it. She stood by the desk and began to hit the award several times on the floor until it split in two. She looked at what she had just done and did not seem very happy at all. Everybody stood around her watching. Leven (Glimmer) of course videotaped the entire thing. She ended up starting to cry.

"It's going to be fine Jacqueline, he won't even know it was you." Latarsha (Portia) said trying to comfort the distraught Jacqueline (FoxFace).

"Nice job, Jacqueline." Leven (Glimmer) said

"Hold on, I'm getting an incoming message from Jenifer (Katniss)." Elizabeth (Effie) said.

*She holds out her phone to show everyone the picture of Jennifer in the dark closet.*

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jennifer in that ridiculous bikini in Josh's closest of all people.

"Who's next?" Leven (Glimmer) asked.

"I'll pick on Elizabeth." Jacqueline (FoxFace) said.

Elizabeth (Effie) smirked as she looked at her."Go for it." It was obvious that she wasn't afraid of the dares.

"I triple dog dare you to..."

"_Call your agent and cancel your part in your next big movie." _

Meanwhile in Josh's closet Jennifer (Katniss) was starting to freak out. It was almost midnight and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to get the hell out of there before any of them realized she was in the closet. Then the worst thing happened, her phone began to ring.

"Whose phone is that?" Josh (Peeta) asked his friends.

Both Liam (Gale) and Jake (Marvel) replied with a no. That's when Josh (Peeta) opened his closet door to find Jennifer (Katniss) in his closet.

"What the hell?" Josh (Peeta) said/asked in a confused voice.

"Oh my god, this is not what it looks like." Jennifer (Katniss) said in an apologetic tone.

"Really? You're in my closet wearing nothing but a bikini." Josh (Peeta) replied back.

"Okay so it's exactly what it looks like, but trust me, I am not here by choice." Jennifer (Katniss) said back to Josh (Peeta).

"So why are you here then?" Josh (Peeta) asked.

"It's just a dumb dare, and I'm not coming out…" Jennifer said back with confidence.

"And why not?" Josh (Peeta) asked.

"Because I look like crap bald." Jennifer sort of yelled back.

"Fine, whatever. How long do you have to stay in there for?" Josh (Peeta) asked

"Only until midnight, then trust me I'm out of here." Jennifer (Katniss) replied back.

Jake (Marvel) and Liam (Gale) were not too thrilled to have Jennifer (Katniss) in the closet while they played Guitar Hero, so they decided to leave Josh (Peeta) and Jennifer (Katniss) alone.

Josh (Peeta) continued to play Guitar Hero and suck at it. Jennifer (Katniss) couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she knew she could kick his ass at this game.

Josh (Peeta) finally asked "What's so funny?"

"You. You suck at this game." Jennifer (Katniss) said from the closet.

"I just got it and like you could do any better." Josh (Peeta) said back with a smirk on his face.

"I could kick your ass into expert mode…" Jennifer (Katniss) said.

"I'd like to see you try." Josh (Peeta) said.

"Bring it." Was all Jennifer (Katniss) had to say to him.

Josh (Peeta) handed Jennifer (Katniss) a guitar and turned the TV towards the closet. She began to play every single note that hit the screen. She was right, she could kick his ass into expert mode. As soon as she finished she asked "What time is it?"

"12:02. Who cares?" Josh said

"I can come out now." Jennifer said as she walked out of the closet, handing Josh the guitar.

"You know, you look amazing in that. If only that was your wardrobe for the movie." Josh said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Thank you, I guess…" Jennifer replied back

She had always thought that her costar was cute and everything but he never thought he would feel the same way about her. That was until he began to lean in and kiss her affectionately. After a few minute she pulled away for air and said "Wow"

"I know, I'm just that good." Josh said with the cutest grin.

"I need to get changed." Jennifer said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can I come? " Josh asked as she shut the door.

As soon as Jennifer was dressed she called Leven to see where they were at. Josh being the so called gentleman that he is drove her down to Elizabeth's trailer. She got out of his truck and waved goodbye.

"So what's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Elizabeth was dared to call her agent and cancel her part in her next big movie." Leven explained to Jennifer.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called her agent telling him that she no longer wanted the part she was up for. He tried to reason with her, but with the dare she had to say no. This would probably ruin her career, but it was either that or be bald, and she choose her hair.

"Who's next?" Leven asked?

"I think I'll dare Latarsha (Portia)" Jennifer said.

"Ok Jen, but be nice." Latasha(Portia) said.

"I triple dog dare you to."

"Oh hell no is I doing this." Latarsha (Portia) said as they stood outside in front of the tattoo parlor.

"_Get a tattoo of snoopy the dog on your ass. "_

"Come on, it's either snoopy or a bald head. You get to choose and you better make it fast before I shave your head. " Leven said.

"Fine! I'll get the damn tattoo." Latarsha (Portia) said as they walked inside.

Latarsha told the artist what she "wanted" and where she "wanted" it at and she just looked at her strangely, but it being his job he drew a sketch and showed it to her. She tried to replied with a "It's perfect" and a completely fake giddy laugh. Jennifer felt bad for bringing this upon her so she held her hand the entire time and when it was done she paid the man with a credit card and left.

"Well it looks like you're the only one who hasn't been dared." Latarsha (Portia) said to Leven.

"I guess you're right Latarsha." Leven said back to her.

"So I triple dog dare you to."

"Not it in a million years will I do this, it's against everything I believe in." Leven said

"_Go into the nearest steak house and eat the rarest steak they have."_

"Like you said, it's just a dare." Latarsha (Portia) replied back.

"But I'm a vegetarian." Leven said.

"Eat it or we shave your head. Your choice. Latarsha (Portia) said in a smug tone.

"Fine"

Leven began to dive into the bloody, rare steak until it was completely gone. She immediately paid the bill and ran outside. When everybody else caught up to her she was puking in the bushes.

"So how do we decide who wins the pot?" Jennifer asked Leven.

"Whoever did the most badass dare get the prize." Leven replied.

"I honestly vote for Jacqueline (FoxFace). I mean she broke into our director's office and broke his only award. Raise your hand if you vote for Jacqueline (FoxFace)." Jennifer said proudly. She didn't need the prize money she got all she needed back in Josh's trailer. Everyone but Leven raised their hand. She tried to argue that she went against her morals and whatever but majority rules and majority voted for Jacqueline (Foxface).


End file.
